Eternal Snow
by Crimson Memory
Summary: Is it wrong to fall in-love with your best friend? She said "Lie to me" He said "I love you" The worst part about being lied to is the point you weren't worth the truth. Sorry bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Saki: Alright! How are you? Here is a one-shot SasuSaku story... I'm not sure if I'm making them date in the end so yeah! I'm making this up as I go along!**

**Sasuke: Just don't make me look bad.**

**Saki: I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Saki: Don't 'Hn' me! I make you die in this story!**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't...**

**Saki: *evil smirk* Oh, I would...**

**Sasuke: Saki doesn't own Naruto!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I sat in my room and watched the snow fall outside my window, I was soppose to be in school but I called in sick which happened to be a lie. Unless being heart broken counts as a sickness that is. I replayed what had happened the day before and it just broke my heart even more.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura walked down the halls to her locker, today she was in a hurry to see her best friend. She looked towards her locker and smiled, he was standing right there._

_"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" Her voice soft and sweet, but yet he was able to hear it above the others._

_"Hn, hey Sakura." He replied bordly._

_She glared at him._

_"Cheer up! Oh and I have something to ask you..." She trailed off quietly._

_"Hn, fine. What do you want to tell me?" Still bord but his face was curious._

_"Nope! I'm not telling you till we get to your car!" She said in a sing-song voice._

_"Hn. Lets go then." _

_Without waiting for a reply he started to walk away from her._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Ch...chotto-matte!"_

_She chased after him only for him to start running too, soon she lost sight of him._

_'Where did he go?' she thought._

_She kept running till she was outside the school._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_She looked around not seeing him anywhere, she decided to walk to his car._

_Once she was in his car she smiled, it started to snow. Suddenly somthing grabbed her shoulder._

_"Ah!" She turned around and glared._

_"Sasuke-kun! That was really mean!"_

_He just chuckled and started the car._

_"So, what were you going to ask me?"_

_Sakura blushed as he waited for an answer._

_"Well? Are you going to tell me?"_

_Sakura nodded stupidly._

_"I...Is it wrong for s....someone to fall in-love with their best friend?" She asked nevously._

_He stopped the car parking in Sakura's driveway._

_"What are you getting at Sakura?"_

_Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, twittling with her fingers. _

_**(A/N Hinata much, right?)**_

_"W...well, I..." She mumbled something under her breath._

_"What was that, Sakura? You need to speak up."_

_"IreallylikeyouSasukeandIwaswonderingifyoulikedmebackandifyoudon'tIamsorryforbotheringyou!"_

_He looked at her confused._

_"O...k, say it again one more but slower, Sakura."_

_Sakura blushed and looked into his eyes._

_"I said, I really like you Sasuke-kun and I was wondering if you liked me back..." She paused._

_"...And if you don't I'm sorry for bothering you, and you can forget I ever said anything."_

_He was shocked and didn't know what to say._

_"Sakura, I'm sorry but I think it would be better if we were just friends."_

_Sakura smiled, she was trying to hide her sadness. She soon felt her face warm up and tears well up. _

_"It's ok Sasuke-kun! See you at school tomorrow!" _

_Before she started crying she got out of the car and ran into her house._

_End of Flashback:_

I tried not to think about it and kept looking out the window. Soon I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

_"Sakura?"_

"Yeah, who's this?"

_"It's Sasuke. Where were you today?"_

I froze, what was I soppose to say? "oh, I was too busy crying my eyes out to go to school!"

_"Sakura? You there?"_

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

_"I'm comming over. Bye."_

"Wai..."

_**Click!**_

Great, he hung up on me!

I got out of bed and walked to my closet pulling out some clothes. I went to my bathroom and brushed my hair and changed. I was wearing white shorts, a red tanktop, a big red jacket with snow flakes at the bottom, red and white striped tights, and red Ugg boots. I walked down to my livingroom and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. After a few minutes my doorbell rang and there stood Sasuke.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-kun!"

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and moved aside. He walked into the living room and sat down.

"Are you ok Sakura? You never miss school, and all the teachers were worried about you."

I smiled weakly, 'Yeah but were you worried?'

"Sorry, I didn't feel good at all. I had a headache and I was throwing up."

He looked at me with disbelieve.

"Sakura, was there something else?"

I could feel the tears fall down my face, and no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't stop.

"Sakura?"

I fell to my knees, hugging myself.

"Sakura!"

I felt Sasuke by myside within minutes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him.

"Sasuke, I'm so in-love with you! And....and I can't stop, n...no matter how much i....it hurts!"

Sadness filled Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

I burried my face into my knees. For a moment we sat in silence aside from my sobs. Finally I broke it.

"Sasuke..."

He looked at me.

"Hn?"

"Lie to me."

He looked away no answering.

"Sasuke, lie to me."

He looked me in the eyes, a frown planted on his lips and he opened his mouth. The words came out and broke my heart even more.

"I love you."

I looked away, and agaain started crying. Without thinking I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I could hear Sasuke calling my name and running up the stairs.

"Sakura! Unlock the door!"

I looked around my room frantically and saw a picture frame. I picked it up and threw it a my mirror, glass flying everywhere. I picked up one of the shards and put it to my wrist, slicing diagnally over and over. Next I took it to my other arm and sliced it down my wrist, cutting my veins. I fell to the ground, landing next to the picture I'd thrown and smiled. It was a picture of me and Sasuke when we were little. Before both out parents died.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke: 7 years old_

_Sakura: 6 years old_

_Sakura ran up a hill towards a cherryblossom tree, a book in hand and a smile playing on her lips._

_Soon that smile turn into a frown when she noticed who was up there._

_"Well, if it isn't little miss forehead." The voice was filled with venom._

_Sakura took a step back._

_"W...what do you want Karin?" She asked nevously._

_Said girl laughed, taking a step forward._

_"Aw, is wittle miss Sakura scared?"_

_Karin picked up a rock and threw it at Sakura, causing her to fall down the hill. Sakura landed on her ankle causing it to break._

_"Ah! Ow!"_

_Tears fell from Sakura's face._

_"Thats what you get, Forehead!"_

_Suddenly a shadow was infront of Sakura._

_"Leave her alone." A voice said, cold and filled with hatered._

_Sakura looked up to see a boy with spiked raven hair and a tomato in hand._

_"But, Sasuke-kun?" Karin whined._

_Said boy threw the tomato at her._

_"I said, leave her alone." His voice dark._

_Karin ran away crying and sasuke turned to Sakura._

_"You ok?" _

_Sakura nodded and tried to stand only to have pain shoot threw her._

_"Ow!"_

_Sasuke smirked and picked Sakura up, giving her a piggy-back ride._

_"Sasuke." He said bordly as he started walking._

_Sakura looked at him confused._

_"Huh?"_

_Sasuke chuckled._

_"My name's Sasuke."_

_Sakura smiled._

_"Oh, m...my name's S...Sakura."_

_Sasuke nodded. Suddenly Sakura heard her named called and Sasuke turned around._

_Two women ran their way._

_Sakura smiled lightly._

_"K....konichiwa kaa-san, Mitoko-sama."_

_Sakura's okaa-san looked at her worried._

_"I see you met Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sakura nodded._

_"Sakura, what happened?"_

_This time Sasuke spoke._

_"Karin threw a rock at Sakura and she fell down the hill."_

_Mitoko smiled._

_"And you helped her Sasu-chan?"_

_Sasuke blushed and nodded._

_Both parents smiled._

_"Aw!"_

_Mitoko pulled out a camra and took a picture._

_End of Flashback:_

I smiled at the memory. I heard banging on my door and soon it was crashed down.

"Sakura!" His voice filled with worry.

I smiled weakly.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun..."

Soon everything went black and all I saw was snow falling, never stopping, an eternal snow. The last thing I heard made me smile.

_"Sakura, I wasn't lying. I love you."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Saki: Omg! That was hard to write, I felt like crying every few sentences.**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Saki: Aw! Someone's sad!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Saki: Cheer up! If you want I'll make a sequal! Send in reviews on whether you want one or not! **

**~ I love you all~**

**Hugs & Kisses**

**-Saki**


	2. SEQUAL

**Saki: Alright Everyone!!!! I decided i am going to make a sequle!!!! Just for you guys... I love you all!**


End file.
